


Fireworks

by Bookman230



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks had always connected Akko and Diana, it seemed, from Shiny Chariot's performances to the dragon's defeat, and the sparks lit from the explosions change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misjudgement

" _Our line is one of power and knowledge. We're expecting only the best from you."_

" _Yes, father."_

" _For decades, we have been the valedictorians of that school. And so will you."_

" _Yes, mother."_

" _But that means valedictorian is but a standard for us. We expect more. We expect you to leave an impact on that school. Understood?"_

" _I won't let you down."_

" _As expected from our darling girl."_

* * *

Diana and Akko landed slowly, and it did not take long for the other students to follow. They had barely touched down before they were swarmed by a mob of 'Akko, you're so cool!'s and 'How did you do that, Akko?'s. Akko blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head.

Sure,  _now_  she was humble.

Diana slipped off to the side and watched as more and more students swarmed around Akko, unable to stifle a spurt of jealousy and pettiness. She had done her part as well – she had guided other students to safety, and even saved Akko's life. Surely that warranted  _some_ praise. But the feeling passed as quickly as it had come as she recalled just whose fault the release of the dragon was. And who had saved the day.  _Akko_  had found the Shiny Rod.  _Akko_  had fired the magical arrow that had stopped the dragon's rampage. From a purely objective viewpoint, Akko deserved all the praise being heaped on her.

Diana had underestimated her by a great deal. She came off as a naive, untalented idiot, but... well, really she was still those things. But she was a naive, untalented idiot who made up for her lack of natural talent with her drive, whose naivety was well placed, and whose idiocy allowed her to conquer catastrophes those with more brains would've walked away from. She was amazing. From a purely objective viewpoint, of course.

The clamoring did not cease; if anything it grew louder, and Diana found herself hoping another dragon would appear and shock everyone into silence for the sake of her ears. But the mass of students finally fell silent as none other than the principal of the school flew up to them. Not quite a dragon. But close enough. As the principal landed and made her way towards Akko the student body split to let her through, staring on in silence. It was quite the grandiose display.

"So, you're the hero of the hour," the principal said, not asking so much as stating a fact.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Akko responded, head bowed.

"Well, then," the wizened witch said, her blue eyes piercing into Akko. "On behalf of-"

"Actually, that isn't quite right, ma'am," Akko interrupted. The principal cocked a grey eyebrow, the slightest hint of a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Er, sorry for interrupting, ma'am, but while I did do pretty amazing-" Diana rolled her eyes, "I didn't do it alone. I had a lot of help from my friends. I wouldn't have been able to do anything if it wasn't for them. Heck, I don't think I'd be here at all!"

Diana was a little surprised. Akko obviously had a lot of drive, and a great need for recognition and respect – anyone who had spent five seconds with her could see that. Thus, Diana had expected her to lap up the limelight, bask in the glory, and take the lion's share of the credit. But instead Akko was going out of her way to ensure her friends were appreciated too. Such loyalty, humility, and responsibility to those who had brought her to success was admirable. Diana was beginning to get the sense that Akko was quite unpredictable.

"Who helped you, then?"

"Lotte Yanson, Sucy Manbavaran, Hidaka-sensei, and Diana Cavendish." Diana's eyes widened at the mention of her name. She had expected Akko to mention her two best friends, and it was not surprising for her to bring up Hidaka-sensei's role. But Akko didn't even  _like_ Diana.

"You heard her. Yanson, Manbavaran, Hidaka, Cavendish. Get over here and get the brunt of my dramatic speech."

Diana hurried over, which considering that she had barely moved away from Akko at all made her the first to arrive. One by one, the others made their way over – Hidaka-sensei walked up calmly, her face almost entirely composed and her posture straight and formal. But Diana could see a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, and a smirk on her face. Yanson was skittish, obviously neither used to nor comfortable with having so many eyes on her. But Manbavaran... Manbavaran somehow managed to go in front of everyone while moving as slowly as she could and looking completely and utterly bored. She was more than calm; she was careless – completely uninterested in the proceedings, and whatever the principal was going to say. It was almost admirable.

"Now, if Miss Kagari has nothing more to say?" Akko smiled sheepishly, and Diana had to fight the urge to roll her eyes again. "On behalf of the school, I thank you. The five of you went above and beyond the duties of a student, and of a teacher. You exhibited extraordinary courage, skill, and determination. To the students, I tell you that our eyes are firmly set on you, and we expect great things. And to miss Hidaka, I say that you have made your faculty proud, and have forever reinforced my decision to hire you as the right one. You are a model for both the students and the teachers."

Hidaka-sensei was obviously deeply touched. She bowed gratefully, and there was the slightest hitch in her voice as she said, "I... I only did what any other teacher would."

The principal snorted. "Yes, who  _wouldn't_  throw themselves in the way of a 50 foot dragon's rampage without a second thought?"

A slight chuckle rippled through the crowd.

"Now, our four heroic students. Anything you'd like to say?"

Yanson stepped forward. "Um..." She began, obviously at a loss for words. The audience waited with bated breath for her words. After a few seconds she finally stammered, "I was glad to help."

There was a pregnant pause as everyone waited for her to say more, but instead she merely stepped back, apparently satisfied with her words. Akko stepped up next.

"I'd just like to say thank you, to my friends and to this school. My grades weren't the best, and I didn't come from a prestigious magical family. Well, I didn't come from any magical family at all, so." There was a small scattering of laughs. "But this school, the most famous in the world for witchcraft, accepted me anyway. It took a chance on me when a lot of people in my life laughed at my dream. So, thanks." She finished with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

Even as Akko stepped back and thunderous applause rang out, Diana could not remove her eyes from her. Akko had had a perfect chance to lap up the limelight, or fire shots at people like Diana who had put her down, and she had let it pass. Instead, she had shown humility and respect for where she came from. Akko was full of surprises. Diana let out a sigh as she stepped forward. She had already been planning to do it, of course, but seeing Akko's honesty and kindness left her with no choice. Damn her.

"I thank you for the attention and the praise, but... I do not deserve it."

"Hm?" the principal questioned, and Akko turned to stare at Diana, surprise and... worry in her eyes. Why Akko would worry for her sake perplexed Diana, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"The dragon attack was my fault." The crowd let out a small gasp. "I-I had come across it in the dungeon when I had gone deeper into it than the teacher intended, and set it loose from the Iron Maiden that contained it. I attempted to contain it, but failed to realize that magic fueled it until it was too late. The resulting destruction is wholly my fault." She bowed sharply, and held back the tears that threatened to leak. "I offer my sincerest apologies, and I humbly beg for your forgiveness! Whatever punishment you see fit, from detention to-to..." Flashes of stern eyes and harsh yelling appeared in Diana's head, causing her to wince. She took a breath to steel herself for what was to come, "E-even expulsion," she finally choked out, "I will accept it as my rightful penace! I'm sorry!" Silence engulfed the crowd, as all waited for the principal's response.

The principal continued to look at Diana, her face a stone wall, giving no indication of her mood.

Finally, she rose an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Eh?" Diana gasped.

"I was waiting for the bad part. You made a mistake, Cavendish. An honest mistake, with no malice in it. And even more impressively you did not try to shift the blame, or dismiss it as someone else's problem. You accepted what you did, and immediately set out to rectify it. You were an invaluable help."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Akko cried out, taking both the principal and Diana by surprise. "She even saved my life! She-"

The principal raised up a hand. "I was in the middle of my speech, miss Kagari, do not interrupt." Akko nodded, with a furious blush on her face. As idiotic and misguided her attempts to speak for Diana was, Diana couldn't help but appreciate it. "Neither of you are to worry. You will not be punished, Cavendish."

"Th-thank you ma'am!" Diana exclaimed, punctuating it with a bow.

"Indeed, you are an admirable example these students should aspire to." Diana nodded, still in some disbelief. And once again, there was thunderous applause. "Now, let's wrap this up. Manbavaran? Any words?"

Manbavaran stepped up nonchalantly. The crowd eagerly waited for her words. After a moment, she finally spoke. "Do we get medals for this?" The silence was overwhelming; one could hear the small, light breeze. "I'd prefer silver. S'the most useful medal for alchemy and potions." More silence. Suddenly, the principal's cackling cut through the air like a whip.

"I like you, Manbavaran," she wheezed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'll see what I can do. Now," she shouted, turning to the crowd, "what I want you all to take away from this is it does not matter what your talent or background is. You can be from a magicless family, or a long line of prodigies. You can be an academic, or an alchemist. A teacher, or a student. What matters is the qualities you hold. What matters is determination, ingenuity, intellect, and belief. When you are guided by these things, that is when you will do truly great things. Let these witches be an example to you! Now, give them one last hand, then get some down time. The rest of the classes today are canceled, but we'll be getting right back into them tomorrow!"

The students clapped and whooped, though whether it was for them or for the canceled classes Diana wasn't sure. Hidaka-sensei disappeared masterfully into the crowd. Apparently, she wasn't that big a fan of attention. Manbavaran and Yanson made their way to Akko, and several students began to swarm the heroes – though predictably most of them went to swoon over Akko. A surge of jealousy welled up in her as she watched fangirls squee over Akko, and at Akko's infuriating blush. It was over Akko's success, of course – it could be nothing else, even if it did feel somewhat different from the last wave. She was beginning to think Hidaka-sensei had had the right idea in leaving, but was spared from thinking further when her two friends Hannah and Barbera hurried over.

"Diana! We're so glad you're okay!"

"We, um, really appreciate you not naming us in the whole dragon thing."

"Of course." She was in charge of the two dolts. They were her responsibility, and they were expected to screw up. Diana was supposed to be better.

"Well I mean, technically you  _were_  the one who released it, right?"

Nor had she really expected them to stand up and try to share the blame. They didn't have the spines to risk their schooling. So this sense of... of disappointment and hurt was foolish. But as she watched Akko goofing off with Manbavaran and Yanson, talking to these two felt strangely hollow. She watched Akko as Hannah(or Barbera, or maybe both, their voices really started to blend together and she wasn't truly paying attention) droned on and on, and soon Akko's eye caught her own. Then Akko was waving admirers off, and making her way to where she stood. Diana lifted a brow, wondering what she was up to.

"Hey," Akko began, gasping after finally making it through the crowd. Diana rolled her eyes. "Um, can you and me talk? Alone?"

"Oh, definitely, definitely!" Hannah affirmed.

"It's no problem, Akko!" Barbera agreed. "Whatever you want! We'll see you and Diana later, right?"

Diana almost rolled her eyes again, but at this point she worried they would roll out of her sockets. Now that Akko was popular and heroic they were sucking up to her. Sickening.

"Um, sure, yeah!" It was worth the risk, Diana decided, and rolled her eyes. As the two walked away, Akko faced Diana with a shy expression. It was almost cute. "I, um, wanted to talk."

"I gathered that."

"Yeah, right, cause I asked if we can talk. Makes sense." She grinned. It was what some would call an infectious grin, but luckily Diana had gotten a vaccine for that particular disease. Still, she could feel the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. "Well, first, I never said thank you for the rescue."

"I told you, no thanks are necessary. It was my duty to evacuate the students."

"I know, but here I am, thanking you anyway."

"Fine then. You're welcome." Diana wondered if this was part of her humility thing. The crowd was certainly loving it enough.

Akko sighed. "Can't you just accept a thank you with a smile?"

"No," Diana deadpanned.

She groaned. "Should've saw that answer coming, from prissy queen bee."

Diana put on a smile. "You said thank you. Are we done? Because I-" she turned to walk away, but Akko panickedly grabbed her hand.

"Wait, wait, please. I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to go this way. I, uh, just wanted to say, you were amazing. With the rescue, and afterwards."

"I..." Diana was at a loss for words, and as those red eyes stared into hers she felt her cheeks burning.

"You accepted the wrong you did-er, the wrong you  _think_  you did, because really I think you were being too hard on yourself, and you tried to fix it instead of whining about it or blaming someone else, and then you admitted it to the whole school, and I dunno if I could've been that brave and risk my education, and yeah," she finished, taking a breath. "You were,  _are_ , really cool, and I misjudged you. So, sorry." She finally realized she was still holding onto Diana's hand and awkwardly let go, shuffling away from her. Diana felt a peculiar sense of disappointment. "Sorry."

"I... There is no need, Akko. To be honest... I misjudged you as well. You really do have what it takes to be a witch, and your actions today were truly admirable. I should not have treated you the way I did and for that, I am genuinely sorry," she finished with an apologetic bow.

"Heh, thanks. Guess it's a good thing we're studying magic instead of law, right?" At Diana's puzzled expression, she hastily explained, "Because we both misjudged, so we wouldn't be good judges, get it?" At the awkward silence, Akko's face fell. "It...was funnier in my head." Diana couldn't hold back a giggle, and when Akko grinned once again Diana couldn't help but smile back. After a moment of nice, companionable quiet, Akko asked, "So... see you around?" Despite it being a standard farewell, there was a tinge of hope to it, as though she wasn't sure she would see Diana again. Diana smiled.

"Yes. See you around, Akko."

Akko smirked, and there was a danger and cunning in it that set Diana on edge. "Course we will. After all, Shiny Chariot fans have to stick together..."

Diana swung for her head, but Akko narrowly dodged it and raced quickly off. "I will  _end_ you, Kagari!" Akko only laughed joyously in return.

As soon as Diana was confident that Akko was gone and could not see it, she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Professor_Piggy for being my faithful editor.


	2. Almost

Lunch had gotten easier and yet, somehow, more irritating. While the principal’s praise had likely warded off any overtly negative or hostile attitudes towards Diana, her popularity had nonetheless taken something of a downturn. She wasn’t swarmed by admirers _nearly_ as often as she had been, and while it had always been quite the hassle, and while nowadays she could finish her food and take her walk around the school grounds far more quickly, it had also been... gratifying. To have that approval, that validation... after all, the Cavendish family had always been the queens of the school. She stifled a shudder at the thought of her family; though they had yet to write a letter about the events regarding the dragon, Diana feare- _worried_ what they would think. It was unlikely they wouldn’t hear of it. It was unlikely enough that they hadn’t heard of it already.

Still… It was only one mistake. Surely they wouldn't hold it against her. Her grades, exemplary and worthy of the family name, had not been affected in any way. She had received no marks on her record. Heck, the principal had praised her in front of the entire school; that could only help her prospects. Mother and father would understand... wouldn’t they? She’d had always done her best for them, and surely they knew she wouldn’t do something like this on purpose. Surely they wouldn’t blame her, they-they _couldn’t_ blame her…

 _There_ was the panic, deep in her stomach, that surfaced whenever she thought of them in such situations, and she found herself short of breath, felt her hands shaking and – she stopped, took a deep breath, calmed herself.  Ultimately, there was no point in worrying over what could not be changed, and that meant that she needed to refocus her thoughts on something else, something distracting. And really, what could be more distracting than Akko Kagari?

The hero had become the darling of the school, swarmed by admirers everywhere she went. And instead of indulging them as Diana would, Akko was more prone to blushing, scratching the back of her head, and trying her best to avoid them. Which, of course, only made her _more_ adorable and more desirable. To the masses, of course. Diana was broken out of her thoughts and stopped in her tracks by a frustrated groan that could only belong to one person.

“Stopstopstopstop _stop_!” There was only one witch Diana could recall who thought yelling at her broom would actually achieve anything. Speak of the devil...

She headed toward the origin of the sound, and noticed a speck in the distance at the flight tower. Interesting, she mused. Worth investigating. She made her way to the tower, found the door unlocked, and scanned her surroundings carefully for anybody who might see her. When she was sure there was nobody, she pushed the door open and began to make her way up the seemingly endless stairs. When she reached the top, she found none other than Kaname-sensei, the flight teacher, intently observing Akko’s flight.  Diana began to slink away, hoping to remain unnoticed – she had not been expecting a teacher here – but Kaname-sensei’s crisp voice stopped her.

“Relax, Cavendish. You aren’t in trouble. Door was unlocked, after all.”

Diana relaxed, and walked up to Kaname-sensei’s side. “Sorry, ma’am. I... didn’t know you offered tutoring sessions.”

“I do,” she bluntly answered. “I just don’t advertise it. Those who ask anyway, and more importantly, those who ask repeatedly, are those who really want it. Like her.”  Diana observed Akko’s... erratic movements

“Shouldn’t you be helping her?”

Kaname shrugged. “She wanted to have a go by herself for a while, and if she starts heading towards the ground, I’ll intervene. She’s gotten better in that respect. It’s been a whole five minutes since I’ve had to swoop her away from a crash.” Diana was not surprised. “But ultimately, every witch has to control her broom by herself. You have to ride it and break it, like a wild horse.” Diana nodded, and there was a brief pause before Kaname-sensei spoke up again. “To be honest, Cavendish, I may be a bit biased towards Kagari’s case.”

“Because she’s the school hero?” Diana asked, with more bitterness than she had intended seeping into her voice.

“A little because of that, sure. But more because I failed her.” Diana looked at Kaname-sensei, concerned. "On that first day, I was... taken off guard by her approach. I had assumed her hesitance was due to not wanting to repeat the basics, rather than the fear it was. I should've pulled her aside, asked what was up, and set up something like this sooner so that I could catch her up to the rest of the class without putting her in danger or embarrassing her. Instead, I whacked her off the platform like a schoolyard bully, and on top of that, was too shocked by her flying to step in like I should have. I let my surprise get in the way of my job, and so Kagari got hurt. If it wasn't for those trees, it might've been worse. All because I was stunned and _stupid_ ," she spat disparagingly at herself.

“If it makes you feel any better, Kaname-sensei, Akko often has that effect on people,” Diana joked dryly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Kaname-sensei’s response, however, took Diana by surprise.

“If you’re going to make fun of her, Cavendish, you can leave.” Diana tried to sputter out a response, but was interrupted. “I am not an idiot, Cavendish, and contrary to popular belief teachers aren’t deaf.” She stopped, briefly, and reconsidered. “Except for Summer down in Sound Magics, but she has spells for that, and she's a _damn_ good lip reader too. I heard you and your buddies making fun of Kagari in the hall over what happened. Belittlement by her peers. Just another way I’ve let her down. Kagari may be unskilled, Cavendish, but at least she’s trying.”

Ah, yes. That had been one of her favorite pastimes, back when she'd hung out with Hannah and Barbera more frequently. But after their power trip over the dragon had gone wrong, after they hadn’t spoken out about their part in the dragon release, and after Akko had shown her worth... being with them had lost what little luster it had. Their time together was now limited to small talk in their dorm room. Besides, the two were now far too busy trying to get in with Akko the hero to waste their time with Diana the sidekick.

No, even sidekick was being too generous; she was just Akko’s rival. And hadn’t she played that part well? Her stomach sank as she recalled the insults she'd flung at Akko, and the guilt led to her turning her head away from Kaname-sensei’s steady stare.

“Kaname-sensei, I’m sorry. I was only making a joke of…” she paused, and tried to find the right word, “...affection,” she finally decided, but immediately regretted it as Kaname-sensei rose an eyebrow. Diana preserved, despite the blush blooming on her cheeks.  “I-it was not one of derision, and... I think I have failed her as well.”

“Have you now?” Kaname-sensei's eyes scanned Diana, as if searching for any falsehood. It seemed she found none, because a moment later she gave a slight nod.

“Very well. You can stay.” Kaname’s eyes went back to watching Akko, and Diana’s did the same. It was, she had to admit, extremely admirable how Akko just kept trying, despite her failures, but that didn't change the fact that she was just... awful.

“Her form is terrible, her grip is lackluster, and her posture is horrid.”

“I have noticed that, Cavendish.” Diana continued to watch, and as she did a strange urge rose up inside her. She held back a sigh as she realized what she had to do.

“Can I help her?”

“Trying to steal my job, are you now?”

“No, ma’am. It’s just, surely you don’t want to spend every lunch out here. I could tutor her by myself from time to time. You could get extra work done.”

“Or eat. Eating’s always nice. But a teacher always sacrifices for her students.”

“It’s always good to get extra eyes on something.”

“Is it? Having an eye that cannot see what it doesn't want to see helps nothing, and you haven’t been the kindest to Kagari in the past. Why do you really want to help?”

Diana sighed. “Because.. I owe her. For fixing my mistake. For apologizing to me when I didn’t deserve it. For trying to stand up for me. And because I told her that she’d see me around.”

Kaname-sensei gave her a small smile. “Alright then. Go get your broom from the storage room. It’s just over-”

Diana nodded. “I remember where it is, Kaname-sensei.” She rushed over, grabbed her broom, and dropped off the platform.

“You okay, Cavendish?” Diana nodded. “Then go get her.” Diana raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask Kaname-sensei just what she was implying, but the teacher shooed her off before she could say a word.

She flew over to Akko, an amused smile forming on her face. Akko seemed to finally get on top of her broom, and was actually floating in the air by herself, which was progress. Still, the broom was constantly dipping up and down, ready to fall at any moment. Despite that, Akko was was clearly proud of herself, giant grin back in force. She pumped her fist, causing the broom to vibrate and almost sending her careening off again. Diana stifled a giggle.

“Careful, Akko. I would prefer not having to save you again.” Akko’s eyes widened as she finally noticed Diana’s presence.

“D-Diana? What are you doing here?”

“The door to the tower was unlocked, and Kaname-sensei allowed me use of the field as well. I’m sorry, Akko, I was not informed that you apparently own it,” she replied, a teasing smirk on her face.

“Very funny, Diana! I was just practicing, you know?”

“I noticed that.” Diana wouldn’t be surprised if half the school had noticed too, with Akko’s eye-drawing movements. “Do... Would you...” Now that she was here, saying the words was much harder than expected.

“What’s wrong, Diana? Cat got your tongue? I’m surprised you’d let a mere pet stain your surely perfect tongue.” Akko grinned, but at Diana’s sour look, it softened into a friendly smile. “Hey, you fired at me first. You can talk to me, Diana. I dunno, maybe you think you can’t, because we’ve been kinda hostile in the past, but I thought we really bonded over the dragon thing. It would be cool if you felt you could talk to me.” Akko’s eyes held the slightest glimmer of hope, like a puppy desperately looking for love – and desperate _to_ love. Diana’s heart skipped a beat. Presumably, she assured herself, as a result of the sheer cheesiness of Akko's speech.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted help.” At Akko’s surprised expression, she clarified, “Because I am willing to help you.”

“You’d... be willing to do that? For me?” The touched tone of her voice did touch Diana’s heart, just slightly, and if Akko caused such feelings on a larger scale with her mob, then Diana could almost see why she had so many admirers.

“I would.”

 “Thank you,” Akko said, smiling.

“And here I am, accepting that thank you with a smile,” Diana ribbed.

“Are you ever going to let that go?”

“No,” she bluntly answered.

“Alright then. Where do we start, oh wise and all knowing teacher?”

Diana rolled her eyes. “First off, your grip.”

Akko looked at Diana quizzically. “But I’m gripping it hard. Mostly because if I didn’t I’d be flung off, but still.”

“How hard you're gripping it is only a part of it, Akko. You can’t grip too hard, and you can’t be afraid. It’s not about the _strength_ of the grip, it’s about the _control_ of it.”

“So...”

Diana sighed. “ _So._ Loosen up your grip a bit. Don’t clench your broom. Hold it, with certainty, but with enough looseness so you can maneuver your hands, and thus the broom, with quickness and flexibility. Observe how I’m holding my hands, and imitate it.” Akko nodded, and adjusted her grip to match Diana's. “Good. This applies to your legs as well. And while you want your hands to be able to touch each other, you do not want your legs to do the same. You keep them close to each other, but not touching. Especially your knees. Understood?” Akko nodded again, and adjusted her legs. “Good. Lastly, posture. Not too high, not too low. You do not lean so low that you’re practically touching the broom, but you do not stand up straight. You lean a bit forward, with a light curve in your back. Think of it like a hunter about to pounce. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Demonstrate.” Akko did so, and while there was some sloppiness, overall her form was much better, and roughly where a beginner should be. She was a surprisingly fast learner. But then, Akko was starting to make a habit out of surprising Diana. “Very good.”

“You mean it?” Akko asked, some uncertainty leaking into her voice. Diana couldn't help but smile softly.

“I do. Just remember to practice.” Akko nodded. Diana watched Akko’s broom, and when she recognized it her eyes widened despite herself. Akko quickly noticed, and a devious smirk appeared on her face.

“That’s right, Diana. You are looking at Shiny Chariot’s broom. I know, I know – it’s breathtaking, seeing your idol’s broom right in front of you. If you ask nicely, I’ll let you touch it. As a favor from one fan to another.” A furious blush lit up Diana’s face, and she almost slapped Akko before realizing that if she did, it was all too likely Akko would rocket or fall off. So she stifled the urge, with difficulty, in the face of Akko's grin. “Ha! Immunity!”

“For now, Kagari! And-and besides! I am not amazed by that being Shiny Chariot’s broom! I am just amazed that you are allowed to keep the weapon that defeated the dragon, and that you’ve figured out how to turn it into a broom. That’s all.”

“First off, I found this in the labyrinth. Thus, it means it is my loot. And besides, they can’t exactly deny the school hero, can they?” Diana rolled her eyes. “And secondly, Hidaka-sensei figured out how to turn it into a broom and taught me how. And wait a minute! How did you know it could turn into a broom? Hmmmm?” Akko looked like the cat that got the cream, and Diana was finding it harder and harder to not knock that smug grin off her face.

“I-I heard it from somewhere!”

“You heard this from somewhere too? Where are you hanging out at where people talk about Shiny Chariot so often? I would love to meet some _more_ of my fellow fans...” Diana bristled as Akko laughed, before the sharp exclamations of Kaname-sensei cut through Akko’s laughter.

“Hey! If you two don’t start heading back you’ll never make it to class on time!”

“Practice time is over, it seems. Let’s go, Akko.” Diana began to fly forward, but soon noticed Akko wasn’t following. Akko was, in fact, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “Akko?”

“I’m, um, kinda worried that if I try to get back over there by myself, I’ll, you know, fly all over the place and crash and be late and stuff.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Diana sighed. She flew back to Akko and offered a hand. When Akko proved content to merely stare wide eyed like an idiot, Diana sighed once more, exasperated, and made a point of extending her hand again.

“Uh, what?”

“It isn’t that difficult, Akko.”

“You-you want me to...”

“ _Yes_ , Akko.”

“Are you okay with that-”

“For goodness sake, I want you to hold my hand!” Diana shouted, patience exhausted. A moment later what she had said, and just how loudly she'd said it, slowly dawned on her, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn. “Not-not like that!”

“Y-yeah, I know!”

“Just to help you keep balance!”

“I figured!”

For a moment the two stared at each other in mutual awkwardness and with matching red faces.

“So, grab it!”

“Right! Right.” Akko quickly snatched Diana’s hand, and Diana began steering them back to the platform. “...Thanks,” Akko stammered.

“...It was no problem,” Diana replied. The platform was below them, thankfully signaling the end of the ride. The two lowered, and carefully disembarked.

“Holding Kagari’s hand? You certainly got her, Cavendish,” Kaname-sensei stated flatly, surprising the two, and sending them scrambling to break up the hand hold – and into another blushing fit.

“N-Not like that!” Diana exclaimed.

“Like what?” Kaname-sensei asked, eyebrow raised. “I was merely remarking on how you retrieved her, like I told you to.” Kaname-sensei had a remarkable poker face, but Diana could _swear_ the corners of her mouth had turned up ever so slightly. That was the second time Diana had wanted to kill someone today. That was mildly worrying. “Anyway, put your broom away, Cavendish. Kagari, don’t lose yours. And hurry if you want to get to class on time.”

“Yes, ma’am!” they answered in unison, and Diana headed off to put hers away as Akko went for the exit. Diana was surprised, and perhaps the slightest bit pleased, to see that Akko was waiting at the exit for her.

“Hey. Do you, um, want me to walk you out?”

“...Okay.” Diana stepped beside Akko, and the two started making way down the stairs. “So, Akko. Why do you get to keep your broom outside of storage?”

 “I’ve got a special arrangement. This is a special broom, as you and I both know, so it needs special protection.” There was a moment’s pause, as a grin grew on Akko’s face.

“What?”

“I implied you were a Shiny Chariot fan and you didn’t say a thing.”

Diana’s eyes widened. “I-I’m just above your petty accusations now!”

“If you say so.” Hm. If Diana hit Akko here, she might stumble and fall, trip over some stairs, maybe break some bones. It was slightly too much of a risk. Slightly.

“Diana?” Akko questioned, breaking Diana out of her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to thank you. For the help today. I really appreciate it, a lot.” Diana looked into Akko's eyes, which were full of gratitude and something else... perhaps affection? Diana looked away and brushed a pesky strand of hair away from her face.

“...You’re welcome, Akko. It was no issue. In fact, I wouldn’t mind continuing this. If you want.”

“Really? Yeah, that-that’d be _awesome_! I... just... Thank you. I mean it.”

Diana smiled. “As I’ve said, Akko. It’s no problem.” Finally, the infernal stairs ended, and they exited the tower.

“I’ve gotta go. Gotta drop the broom off, y’know, special circumstances and junk. See ya around, Diana-sensei,” she said the words with a faux tone of reverence, bowing mockingly as she did. Diana rolled her eyes, as she seemed doomed to do whenever in Akko’s presence, as Akko grinned and began to run off.

“Wait!” Diana exclaimed, practically pleading.

Akko stopped in her tracks and looked at her in concern. “Diana?”

“I... need to do this,” she stated, moving closer to Akko.

“Need to do what?”

“I have to. Or the desire will consume me,” she whispered, stepping closer until she was face to face with Akko.

 “D-Diana-” Akko began, red adorning her face and her eyes quickly looking away. Diana’s hand lightly felt Akko’s cheek, and then...

_Smack!_

“Ow!” Akko shouted, hands quickly snapping to her head.

“Your immunity has expired, Kagari,” Diana said sweetly, putting on her cutest and most innocent smile. “See you around.” She spun on her heel and walked away, the smile never fading as she heard Akko whine behind her.

* * *

The next day, during flying class, Akko was... better. Not amazing, by any means, but better. She still jerked wildly side to side, veering across the entire field, but her form was good, and at least now she was avoiding the ground and trees. She even made it to the other platform, though admittedly in a much longer time than anybody else. And even as everyone cheered for their hero, Akko wasn't looking at any of them. Not even Yanson, or Manbavaran. She stared right at Diana and smiled. A smile just for Diana, full of thanks and warmth, and suddenly Diana found that she was unable to speak. She settled for a nod, instead.

‘It was worth it, just to see that smile,’ she thought to say, and it was only the sheer cheesiness of it that stopped her. Where had that thought even _come_ from?

“Alright, class, good work, all of you,” Kaname-sensei began. “Now that you’ve all learned a fair bit about broom technique and improved your times getting to the platform substantially-,” Diana supposed never getting to the platform counted as Akko’s old time, and that any time where she actually made it to the platform would be a substantial improvement, then winced at the unbidden thought. The prissy queen bee was still in her, it seemed, and just a few days ago that thought would’ve been spoken aloud. Guilt washed over her, and as Akko picked up on it and looked at her in concern, the knife was only twisted in deeper.

“I’m fine,’ Diana mouthed. Fine was not an apt description of her, of course. Terrible would be more accurate. With effort, she shook herself out of her self-revulsion and focused on what the teacher was saying.

“-it’s time to test yourselves further, which is why I will use the traditional method of testing you, with a test.” Groans rang out.  “Two weeks from now, Friday, I will examine you and see whether you are up to the standards you ought to be, and the results will be a major factor for your grade this quarter.” More groans, and Akko’s smile quickly shifted from warm to pleading as she looked at Diana. She sighed, a fond smile forming on her lips.

It seemed like her work was never done. And yet somehow she found that she didn't mind at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Professor_Piggy for editing, as always.


	3. Tutoring

“Sleeping in History class again, Akko?” Diana was having Akko tighten up her form; those who didn’t practice the basics were doomed to forget them, after all. She had to admit, though, that Akko was getting better. She was good enough now that they could move on to other, slightly more advanced factors next session, and good enough that some small talk could be allowed.

“It’s not my fault!”

“Clearly not. Obviously the books have been hexed with a curse to force your eyelids down.“

“Do you _ever_ get tired of snarking?

“Never as tired as you get, it seems.” Akko stammered for a moment, obviously trying to come up with a comeback, before settling for a groan of frustration. Diana smirked, satisfied by her victory.

“It’s just so-so _boring_!”

“Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it,” Diana recited.

“Ah, but who says I’m doomed to repeat _bad_ history? I could be doomed to repeat some awesome witch’s history! Like Shiny Chariot’s!”

“If nothing else, you’ll be doomed to repeating history class.”

“...I hate you, you know that?”

“Of course I do. Many hate me for my natural talent, amazing intellect, stunning beauty, and general perfection,” she retorted, playing up her arrogance as much as possible. It was Akko who rolled her eyes this time, which was a nice change of pace.

“I’m just not interested in the past, okay? Not when I can go and create a brighter future!”

“Profound, but technically meaningless,” Diana commented. “Your hands are getting sloppy, tighten them up.”

“Yes, princess.”

“...I could help you. With history. If you need it.”

Akko smiled. “Thanks, really. But I’m already getting help from Lotte. She’s a whiz with that kind of stuff. You could even say she’s a _wiz_ at history!” She grinned the same grin she always did when she was making awful jokes.

“Ah. Yes. Of course.” She turned her face away, trying to stifle a strange feeling in her chest.

“Why, Diana!” She could _hear_ the grin in Akko’s voice. “Are you _jealous_?”

“N-no! Why should I be?! I’m relieved, really!”

“It’s ok, Diana! I understand! You don’t want your prize student leaving you.” She _hated_ this girl. “Hey,” Akko began, suddenly sounding genuine. She turned to face Akko, and found the other girl looking back at her with a small, honest smile, and Diana just _knew_ her face was turning bright red. “You’re my favorite teacher, ok? I love Lotte, but she isn’t as fun as you. And I will always appreciate you helping me out like this, kay?”

Diana was _not_ touched, because she was _not_ jealous, and did _not_ need reassurance. Still, she turned her face away again, - out of pure offence that Akko could assume such things, of course. “Keep your legs in!”

“Yes, princess.”

“And stop calling me that!”

“As you wish, princess.”

“ _Akko_!”

* * *

“Good, but you need a little more balance. Here, grab mine.”

“Grab yours? Why miss Cavendish, we haven’t even gone on a date yet!”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Diana tapped her foot incessantly, irritated. “Where is she? She’s late!”

 Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up behind her and spun on her heel. “Where have you bee-” she began, but then she caught sight of Akko. And the surprising appendage poking out of her skirt. An uncontrollable burst of laughter came over her as Akko glared daggers at her.

“It’s not funny! Sucy used me as a lab rat again!”

“No-no, of course not,” Diana said, wiping tears from her eyes. “But I believe you mean she used you as a lab... _cat_!” She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t avoid letting out some completely dignified snickering. “I apologize. I shouldn’t laugh. It-it sounds like quite the horrid... _tail_!” And suddenly her self-control was gone, and she was cracking up all over again.

“Shut up!”

“If-if nothing else, it should help you with your balance!”

“...I’ll _end_ you, Cavendish!” Diana quickly dodged Akko’s pounce – and that thought quickly caused her to dissolve into tears again.

“Help! A tiger attack!” Akko swiped at her. “Bad kitty!”

“ _Diana!_ ”

* * *

“...Field training is kinda boring now, don’t you think?”

“I think some boring in that class would be a good thing, Akko. Keep going.”

“But this is boring too! Up, and down. Right, and left. Up, and down. Right, and left. Up, and down. Right, and left. Up, and-”

“Akko! Like I said, it’s helping you with your elevation, mobility, and speed.”

“...Down.”

“...You’re an absolute child, you know that?”

“But back to what I was saying! Hidaka-sensei’s forcing the whole class to go through every inch of every floor all together, ‘no descending without the rest of the class’. What happened to initiative?!”

“Our initiative led to a dragon that almost destroyed the school.”

“ _And_ got us Shiny Chariot’s broom.”

“I’m not sure if the faculty would think that was worth it.”

“But _you_ totally think that’s worth it, don’t you?”

“...Shut up.”

“You should, though. I do. Not just for the broom, even if she is my _perfect little baby_!”

“Akko, please don’t cradle and kiss your broom in front of me, I just had lunch.”

“You’re just jealous of our love!"

“I would like to inform you, since your attention seems to be wholly focused on your ‘baby’, that I am rolling my eyes at you right now... so?”

“Hm?”

“What was the other reason it was worth it?”

“Oh. Well...”

“Yes?”

“...We got to bond. That was really, really great, to me. Totally worth the dragon.”

“...Keep going.”

“I see your blush! That means, ‘Yes, Akko, I agree. Getting closer to you would be worth a million dragons!’”

“ _Keep going!_ ”

“As you wish, prince-”

“ _Don’t call me that!_ ”

* * *

“Akko, you need to let the energy inside you flow, from you to the broom. A nice, steady flow.”

Akko nodded, eyes alight with focus and determination. “Right!” A brief moment of hesitation, and the determination slowly drained away, replaced with doubt. “From the center of my being, right?”

“No, from the slightly to the left part of your being.”

“I do not need your sass, Diana!” Akko shouted.

“Yes, as obviously you have _never_ sassed at me.”

Akko opened her mouth to retort, but it closed a moment later. “...Point,” she conceded grudgingly. Diana let out a giggle, and Akko gave her a dazzling smile. “Your giggle is really cute, you know that?” She asked, airily.  Diana didn’t respond, but she could feel the blood rushing to her face. “Your blushing is really cute too.”

“F-focus, Akko!” she squeaked.

“Sorry!” Akko apologized, shaking her head furiously. “Sorry, I was just trying to compliment you or something, I don’t know! Sorry if it got weird.” She genuinely looked regretful.

“...It was fine, Akko. Really.”

“Good, good.”

“Now, channel your energy.”

“Right, right...” She gripped the broom firmly before looking up to Diana with the slightest hint of worry in her eyes. “You’ll catch me, right? If I screw up?”

“What happened to a believing heart being your magic, Akko?” Diana poked light heartedly. When she saw that it had done nothing to lighten Akko’s mood, she dropped her smirk. “Yes, I’ll catch you. You can believe in that, Akko.” Akko beamed.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” She took a deep breath in. She looked at Diana and gave her a shaky grin. “How do you know Shiny Chariot’s catchphrase so well, hm?”

“Just do what I said.”

"No excuse this time, huh? Getting sloppy, Diana!” Diana rolled her eyes, and Akko grinned before turning her focus back to her broom. “Okay. Here goes nothing...” Suddenly Akko flew like a bullet... and right into Diana, shooting Diana off her broom. “ _Diana_!” she heard Akko scream. Akko, she noted, had managed to stay on her broom despite the impact. Diana really _had_ taught her well. Maybe it was Diana’s grip and form that needed work, now.

She knew she should’ve been panicked over falling, and yet she wasn’t. There was something surreal about falling, plummeting downwards with the air wooshing past you. Almost relaxing. As an experiment, she closed her eyes. Even more relaxing. Surely, she decided, she was relaxed because Kaname-sensei was going to save her. Any second now.

Just not the last four seconds. Which was a short amount of time, and thus no reason to panic. But wait, was Kaname-sensei even overseeing this tutoring session? She had been giving the two some free reign after the last several went off without a hitch. Which meant it was possible it was just the two of them.

 And oh, _there_ it was, the fear. That was inconvenient. What would her parents say, when they found out their daughter had failed them by becoming a splat on the ground? At least Diana wouldn’t have to hear the yelling. Somehow, that wasn’t a comforting thought. She felt the urge to scream, and decided why not? It couldn’t _hurt_ her situation.

She had only let out a brief burst of air before a hand grabbed hers. It had certainly taken long enough for Kaname-sensei to make the save.  And yet, when she opened her eyes and looked up at her savior, it was not Kaname-sensei.

“Oh god, oh god, I don’t know how to fly back like this, or with two people on one broom, and I am _freaking out_!” Akko. Huh. Fortunately, Kaname-sensei was right behind her.

“Relax, Kagari. You did great. Just bring her hand to mine, nice and easy...” Akko proceeded to do so, lifting Diana’s hand over to their teacher. “Good, and...” Kaname-sensei's hand grasped hers. “Got her!” She pulled Diana up onto her broom, and Akko shuffled back to the correct form. “Now, let’s head back to the platform, so you two can rest a little.” They nodded.

Akko slowly drifted down onto the platform, and Kaname-sensei did the same, carefully helping Diana off the broom.

“Wait...” Diana began slowly, still dazed. “My broom...”

“I’ll get it, honey. Just sit still. It’ll be just fine. Brooms are durable things. Akko, keep an eye on her.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” Kaname-sensei hopped onto her broom and left them alone. There was a brief moment of silence, until Akko tried to say something. “Diana-I-I...” Was she _crying_? Diana had never seen Akko crying before, but she was already confident she despised it.

“Don’t cry, Akko. It’s not your fault.”

“Not my _fault!_?” She choked out disbelievingly. “Yeah, it was someone  _else_ who flew into you and launched you off your broom, silly me!”

“I... did said I would catch you. I just did it with my body this time.” Akko looked at her in disbelief for a second, before letting out a choked laugh.

“I really hate you, you know that?”

“No... You don’t. Right?” Diana asked, putting in as much hope and essence of kicked puppy into the ‘Right?’ as possible.

“No, no! Course not! I’m just joking!”

“Good. Hate is much more fun going one way.” Akko looked for a moment like she was about to slug Diana in the arm for that, but then she remembered Diana’s condition and stopped herself. Diana smirked. “Ha. Immunity.”

“You are _such_ a butt.”

“Thank you. For catching me.”

Akko shrugged. “No need to thank me. Just doing my duty. But still.” She adopted an over the top grin. “Accepting it with a smile.”

“Ever going to let that go?”

“No,” Akko deadpanned. Diana giggled for a second, but the motion it gave to her body sent a feeling of sickness through her.

“Diana? Are you-” Her query was cut off by the ungraceful sound of puking. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea, always having these sessions after eating lunch. It did make things unpleasant when crashes like these occurred.

 “Oh, geeze, um, ah... Here! Use this!”

Diana grabbed what Akko offered without even looking at it, eager to clean her face. After a few seconds of wiping, she opened her eyes, and leaned back in revulsion. “Akko! Your _sleeve_?”

“I didn’t have anything else on hand!” Diana wasn't sure whether the pun was on purpose or not, nor was she sure which possibility disgusted her more.

“Then you should’ve looked for something first!”

“I dunno, you looked really sick and I didn’t want you to wipe it with your sleeve or let it drip onto your clothes cause I know you like your clothes!”

Diana couldn’t help but snicker. “That is so stupid... and yet touching.”

“Me in a nutshell, I guess.” Diana smiled at her, and Akko smiled back.

“Akko?”

"Yeah?”

“Could we... have the occasional tutoring session after school?”

“That’s probably a good idea, yeah.”

"That is, if you still want it.” Akko tilted her head. “Well, Akko. You lowered yourself down to my elevation, and sped to my location. You crashed into something, and still retained control of your broom and your balance. Even when your form had to be sacrificed in order to grab me, your control of the broom remained. There are a few little things, like bringing that initial burst of magic to broom down a little, showing you how to fly a broom with two people, and small things like that, but you know enough to pass that exam, and enough to fly a broom satisfactorily. Your two goals are met. You don’t... need me anymore.”

“Nah,” Akko responded immediately. “I don’t want to be just  _okay_ with my flying. I want to be _great_. But... even that isn’t my biggest reason.”

“And that is?”

“You,” Akko replied, quickly and surely. Diana looked at her with surprise. “Hey, I wasn’t lying when I said you were fun. And...” She looked unsure, for a second.

“You can talk to me, Akko.” She gave her a reassuring smile, one that Akko returned.

“And.. you’re my friend. So I really like spending time with you.”

“Oh.” With Diana’s track record, it seemed quite likely her face was as red as a beet right now. Luckily, Akko seemed willing to ignore it. Her heart was pounding unreasonably fast. Why was it beating so fast? “You... are my friend too.”

As Diana felt the words exit her mouth, and put the meanings together – Akko Kagari, the idiotic, infuriating, hilarious, kind, amazing school hero, was her  _friend_ _–_ she found herself grinning, rather uncharacteristically, from ear to ear. Akko, of course, returned the grin full force.

A sudden whoosh in the air indicated Kaname-sensei’s return, Diana’s broom in her hand. She landed, and handed it to Diana. “Here. Took a while to find it.”

“Thank you.”

Kaname-sensei examined her, and took notice of some of the vomit on the floor. “Alright, that settles it. Nurse’s office,” she stated, grabbing Diana’s hand and lifting her off the ground.

“I promise, I’m fin-”

“Don’t give me that, Cavendish. Kagari-” She turned to look at her, and then noticed the stain on her sleeve. “What is that?”

“Um... vomit?”

“...You cleaned her mouth with your  _sleeve_?”

“That’s what I said!”

“I didn’t have anything else on hand!” It was even worse hearing it the second time.

“W-was that a _pun_?” Kaname-sensei asked in complete shock. Akko merely looked at her like she was crazy. Kaname-sensei sighed. “I... don’t even know what to say to you. Go put on one of your spare uniforms and get that one cleaned immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. You better get going, doing all of that before the bell rings and class starts is gonna be a hassle.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Cavendish, let’s go.” She began to lead Cavendish by the hand.

“Diana!” Akko called out, causing the two to stop.

“What is it _now_?” Kaname-sensei asked, in exasperation.

“We’re gonna meet here tomorrow after school, right?”

Diana smiled. “Of course. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Akko.” She lifted a hand and waved goodbye to Akko. To her _friend_. Another smile grew on Diana’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor_Piggy edited, and edited well. I snuck in a small reference to one of my favorite live action tv sitcoms in this one; see if you can find it!


	4. What She Is

Lunch had gotten easier, but it was also more of a nuisance. It seemed an impossible feat, considering that lunches spent with Akko were the competition, but there it was. Before, she had to eat her lunch quickly, though still gracefully and neatly, in order to meet Akko at the tower as early as possible. Now that their tutoring was scheduled for after school, she had nothing to do with her time besides eating. That was the purpose of lunch, of course, but it still felt... boring. She would almost prefer talking to Hannah and Barbera again – almost – but those two were usually off trying to suck up to Kagari, who seemed to eat somewhere besides the cafeteria, for understandable reasons, and before recently had spent all her time practicing at the tower. No surprise that those two never thought of looking there. She was on her way out of the cafeteria and to a more secluded spot with her food when suddenly-

"Boo!" Diana jumped, but the surprise soon faded as she saw it was none other than Akko Kagari, who was currently laughing her head off. "You-you jumped back like a kitten! You curled your back and everything!"

"I suppose the tiger would know." Akko froze.

"You promised never to speak of that again."

"No, I simply 'Hmm'd when you suggested it. It is not my fault you took that as an agreement."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I could take this offer back right now!"

"What offer? You haven't asked me anything yet."

"I haven't?" Diana shook her head. "Oh. Well, as you know, we officially confirmed our friendship not too long ago. A common thing friends do together is eat lunch together. So... eat lunch with me and the rest of my friends?" She finished, donning a hopeful smile.

"Friends... you mean Yanson and Manbavaran?"

"Lotte and Sucy, yup!"

"I don't know..."

"Hey, I promise they'll be cool! They wanted to meet you, well, not that you've guys haven't met already, but I mean like, really talk to you for the first time, and I... I've missed our lunch time together. Please?" Akko pleaded, batting her evil, pleading puppy dog eyes. She should've just used those on the dragon; it would've gone home after a sincere apology and given her it's life savings on top of it.

"...Fine."

"Yes! Okay, come this way, miss Cavendish."

"Oooh, so I get to see the mysterious lunch spot of Akko and friends?"

"You do, it's quite the honor."

Akko began leading her down the halls, constantly forcing them to stop and hide behind a corner or something – or at least, Akko would do so, Diana refused to demean herself in such a manner – as if she was in a spy movie. Finally, they stopped at a dorm room.

"This isn't..."

"It is." Akko knocked on the door, and Yanson -Lotte, call her Lotte, Akko would appreciate it – opened the door.

"Hi, Akko!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Hi, Diana," she greeted much less enthusiastically and much more shyly. "Akko's told us a lot about you."

"No, she hasn't," Manbavaran's –  _Sucy_ 's – voice called from behind the door.

"Sucy!" Lotte admonished.

"What? She only told us they were buddy buddy last night. Honesty between acquaintances is important, right? Really, shouldn't it be you who should be ashamed, for lying to her?"

So. Akko hadn't told them about her. That... hurt. Akko seemed to catch on to that feeling.

"Diana, it's not what you think."

"And what do I think, Akko?" She plastered on a fake smile. They could discuss that later – for now she was intent on wooing these friends of Akko's who she thought would judge her for hanging out with Diana or something. She'd make them  _love_  her. That'd show Akko. "I was just wondering if we could go in. If that's alright with Yanson and Manbavaran, of course," she said with a bow. Lotte was obviously taken off guard.

"Um, yeah, sure, please come in. And you can call us Lotte and Sucy, if you like."

"If you two are fine with it, then sure. Thank you, Lotte," she said with a grateful smile and another bow.

"Um... You're welcome?" Lotte opened the door, and led them to the bottom bunk, which Sucy was already leaning against as she chowed down.

"Here's your food, hero," Sucy drawled, handing a tray to Akko.

"Thanks, but I told you to stop calling me that!" the hero protested as she dropped down next to Sucy. Diana sat next to her after a moment, and Lotte made her way to the chair and desk.

"Hm, you're right. Technically heroine would be the correct term."

"I don't want you calling me that either!"

"So," Diana began,"if I may ask, how'd you come to the conclusion that eating in your dorm room was the best idea, and how have you not been caught?"

"Well, it was all Lotte's idea, really," Akko answered. "We first tried a bunch of different spots, but they either found us, or the place was a sucky spot to eat. And it was annoying to shuffle through spots, trying to trip my endless admirers up." Akko paused, obviously expecting something out of Diana. Perhaps an eye roll. Diana granted her nothing, and her face fell the slightest bit. "Anyway," she continued, more dejectedly, "Lotte came up with the idea to go to outrageous or secluded spots. Places that were so obvious that people  _had_  to find us, and places nobody could. So by mixing up the days of them finding us and not finding us, we kept them looking everywhere."

"Except," Lotte cut in, "For the place they wouldn't expect. The one place too obvious. The dorm room," she finished proudly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Akko. Did you want to finish?" she asked, voice tinged with worry.

"Nah, it's ok. It obviously wasn't appreciated being told by me." Right, sure. Make Diana look like the bad guy when Akko hid her from her friends out of shame. She would not feel guilt for the dejection in Akko's tone. She would  _not_.

"That was quite devious thinking, Lotte. I'm impressed."

"Really? Thank you!" Lotte beamed.

"So," Sucy's blunt voice cut through the room, "Are we just gonna ignore the dragon in the room or what?" Diana rose an eyebrow in response.

"Sucy..." Akko warned.

"Sorry, champ, but I gotta ask. Why are we eating with her when just a week ago she was mocking the heck out of you?"

"Ah, right, because you  _never_  make fun of me!"

"Exactly," Sucy responded, not catching onto the sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh. When have I made fun of you?"

"The long nose, the comment about my magic talent, the insults at Shiny Chariot..."

"Facts. The long nose made you look like a traditional stereotypical witch. I really did not know you had any magical power in you. And the insults at Shiny Chariot were not insults at you, but at Shiny Chariot."

"...I hate you, you know that?"

"No, you don't, savior. I'm  _obviously_ extremely lovable. It's why I'm your admirer's favorite sidekick. No offense, Lotte."

"None taken."

"Stop," Akko said through gritted teeth, "calling me stuff like 'champ' and 'savior'."

Sucy tilted her head. "I thought your problem with hero and heroine was that they were gendered terms."

"That wasn't my problem-"

"If," Diana interrupted, "we could bring this back on topic. What is your problem with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If I had to ask, then obviously not."

Sucy paused, then nodded, a small smirk on her face, as if to concede that Diana was a worthy opponent. "Fair point. My problem with you, Cavendish, is that not too long ago you hated Akko. You mocked Akko, in front of your friends and the whole school. And now that she's miss popular school hero and has supplanted your role, you are suddenly her friend. Is it obvious where I'm going with this?"

"Sucy!" Akko exclaimed, anger leaking from her voice.

"Yes, but I think you want to say it out loud."

"Hm. True. The way I see it, there are two possibilities. One," she started, holding up a single finger, "You, like many others, are trying to get onto this gravy train. If you are in with Akko, you are in with the school. But those are the roles of people like Tweedledense and Tweedledumb."

"Hannah and Barbera?" Diana deadpanned, already knowing the answer.

"Are those their names?" Sucy asked with genuine curiosity. Diana nodded, and she shrugged in return. "I like mine better. Anyway, they're just followers. A mean, clever leader like you is much more likely to go to possibility two." She held up another finger. "You are befriending her and getting into her inner circle so you can sabotage her."

" _Sucy!_ " Akko growled, but Sucy paid no notice.

"Sucy..." Lotte began, trying to get Sucy to back down in the face of Akko's rising rage, but Sucy carried on anyway.

"It would make sense. You want your place as queen bee back. What better way to do that than to make Akko fall – quite possibly literally? You're tutoring her in flying. How easy would it be to make her screw up on purpose, teach her wrong, so she'll humiliate herself in front of the school? Then bam, back at the top of the ladder." Diana heard what Sucy was saying, and yes, there was indignation rising up in her, but there was far more concern for Akko, who appeared to be glowering, her knuckles clenched. "Lotte. Back me up on this."

"I..." Lotte looked down for a second, considering her course of action, Then she looked up and at Diana, certainty in her eyes. "I have to be honest. I find it suspect too. That you could go from being her enemy to her friend in a few days, from being a bully to the best friend ever. And we care about Akko. She's our friend. Sucy may have gone about it in the wrong way, but-"

"May?" Akko asked, her tone a dangerous nonchalance. "She  _may_  have gone about it in the wrong way?"

"She was only doing it out of concern-"

"No!" Akko suddenly shouted, jumping up, a combination of rage and hurt in her voice, and tears on her face. Lotte jumped back, and even Sucy looked surprised. "You guys weren't doing this out of 'concern'! You never do! You-you do it out of amusement, and-and superiority and lack of respect for me! You've  _never_  respected me!"

"Akko, that's not-" Lotte began, but Akko wasn't finished.

"You-you mock my idol to my face and don't care how much she means to me, you use me as your guinea pig without my permission, and-and sure! Sure, Sucy! You really didn't know I had magical power in me! But you know what that means? It means you had no  _faith_ in me, what a surprise! And-And I ask you guys to do one thing for me and be cool, and you tell me yes, and then you pull crap like this anyway! It didn't matter that you knew it was important to me, it's just Akko, the ditzy, dorky, lowbrow, no magical power  _loser!_  Obviously  _you_ know better! Well, you don't!" Lotte was tearing up, Sucy looked speechless and off guard, and Diana wasn't sure if it was her place to say anything.

"Maybe some people try to become my friend because they think I'm some hero, or because I'm popular, apparently. But Diana isn't one of them. I know that because she's my friend, and I trust her, and that should've been enough for you guys too! And Diana," she turned to Diana, facing her with red eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell them about you, but  _please_ don't think it was because of you, or because I'm ashamed of you, because I'm not. I'm proud to be your friend, and it was because of these two that I didn't tell them about you, because I knew that if I told them they would've pulled some crap like this or go and ambush you with these stupid accusations and I'm  _so sorry_  if I hurt you."

"Akko, please, it's fine, I promise-" But Diana's assurances weren't enough to stop Akko's rant.

"So sure!" Akko interrupted, turning her attention back to Sucy and Lotte. "Maybe there  _are_ strangers who only want to be friends with me because they think I'm greater than I am. But I'd take them any day over friends who think I'm less." There was nothing but silence. "I'm sorry, Diana, I'll see you after school, but I just... I have to go. I can't be around these people right now." She stormed out and slammed the door behind her, causing Lotte to jump and Sucy to wince. And then it was just the three of them. The silence was possibly the most awkward one she had ever experienced, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from Lotte. The crying girl had one hand on Sucy's shoulder, and Sucy herself seemed to be hiding her face in her hat, but... but her shoulders were tense, her neck hung low, and it was clear she had withdrawn not from nervousness but shame, like a child retreating into her hoodie. Sucy may have been silent verbally, but her body screamed the regret. Diana stood up.

"I would like you two to know that... I'm not mad at you. I'm sure right now that's the last thing you care about, but there it is. I'm not mad at you, because you're right. I was mean, and I did mock Akko. And I thought she was far less than what she is. And I regret all of that. And right now I think you do too. You both know Akko just as well as I do, if not better. She forgave me for what I did, for my mistakes. And she'll forgive you guys too, if you're really sorry. I'll try to smooth things over after school, but you two are going to have to find the way to make it up to her." She walked to the door, grabbed the handle... and stopped. "And to answer your accusations... I would never hurt Akko, in the ways you described or in any other way. Not intentionally, at least. Because she's my friend." Because she forgave me. Because she makes me laugh. Because her smiles make my day. Because I feel alive when we talk and banter and argue. Because she's the only person I can just be  _me_  around. The reasons kept piling up in Diana's head, threatening to burst out, but she didn't speak them aloud.

"And I don't have to prove that to you. The only person I had to prove that to was Akko. Now you have to do the same." With that, she opened the door, walked out, closed it behind her and headed for class, quite sure the bell was going to ring any minute.

* * *

She headed for their usual meeting spot as soon as class was done, and found Akko in the hall, saw a grin appear on her face as she spotted Diana… but not  _her_  grin. It was fake and plastered on, like so many of the smiles Diana had worn, and she couldn't help but feel cheated when she was given this imposter after seeing, after  _feeling_  the warmth and affection and happiness of Akko's real grin.

"Diana!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you an eager camper? Didn't know you were so eager to get to the tutoring that you'd hunt me down first."

"I'm not here for the tutoring, Akko. I'm here to talk."

Another fake grin. "Aw, Diana, how sweet! What do ya wanna talk about? Shiny Chariot?" she asked, with an artificial, phoned in waggle of the eyebrows. Diana would not demean herself by taking such terribly subpar bait.

"No. About Sucy and Lotte." And just like that Akko's face fell into anger.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't see them after your rant. They were devastated."

"Good." Her callousness took Diana off guard for a second, but she shook it off. She didn't mean it. Not Akko.

"They're sorry, Akko. They know they're wrong."

"So?"

" _So_. They're your  _friends_ , Akko."

Akko snorted. "Yeah, sure, They've been  _so_  friendly to me. What have they ever done for me?"

"Saved you from a Minotaur." Akko looked down. "Followed you down into the labyrinth. Fought against a dragon with you. They didn't have to do that. They could've ran away from that giant dragon, let you handle it. My friends did." Akko looked up at Diana, sympathy in her eyes. "They wouldn't have stood with you, possibly died for you, if they didn't care. They made a mistake, Akko. We all have. I did, when I mocked you, and Shiny Chariot. I thought you were so much less than what you are, and I made no secret of it. But you forgave me. Forgive them."

Akko looked at Diana, into her eyes, for a moment. Finally she sighed and looked away. "Fine, I'll forgive them," she grumbled, beginning to walk to the tower as Diana fell behind her.

Diana smiled. "Good."

"But I expect a dang good apology from them."

"I told them to prepare one."

"Good." A pause. "You know, I was stewing in righteous, justified anger until you brought up that dragon thing," she complained. "When someone's fought a dragon with you, any reason you come up with to be mad at them seem dumb."

"Sorry to take the flames out from under you."

"No, you're not. And was that a pun?"

"No, I'm not." She responded, deftly avoiding the question.

"Don't you try dodging the question! That totally  _was_  a pun, wasn't it?"

"You're hearing things."

"Geeze, with this, plus all the cat puns, I think you're outpunning me! I'm so proud!" she exclaimed, punctuating it with a dramatic sniffle and wipe of her eye.

"Oh, I thought we were never meant to talk of your tiger time ever again?"

"That's only when it's embarrassing  _me_. When it's embarrassing  _you_ , it's fair game." Diana rolled her eyes and smiled fondly, and Akko smiled a  _real_ smile, and all was good.

* * *

They walked to the top of that tower and its hellish stairs, to find two students there. They were holding up signs, painstakingly made and decorated and colored. They weren't  _good_ , mind you. But Diana could see the effort and time in them.

'You can do it, Akko! A believing heart is your magic!' said Lotte's, adorned with a shakily drawn pink heart.

'Kick air's butt, Akko,' said Sucy's, and on it was what was presumably Akko's foot, surrounded by speed lines, presumably the air.

"Hey, guys," Akko began.

"We're so sorry!" Lotte shouted, shocking Akko and Diana. "We didn't mean to hurt you like that we were just worried but that doesn't excuse it we know that and we  _do_  respect you but we haven't shown it right and we are so  _so_  sorry and proud and you've gotten so much better with your flying we've seen it in class and so we shouldn't have doubted Diana and we're so sorry to you both and-" she finally took a deep breath in. Then a couple more. Then she looked up, tears in her eyes. "Please don't hate us."

"Hey," Akko said softly, kneeling down, lifting up Lotte's glasses, and wiping some tears away. "I never could hate you guys. You fought a dragon with me, for Pete's sake! I was too hard on you, and I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to be good friends."

Lotte shook her head. "No, don't be sorry, we deserved it, you did nothing wron-" Akko put a finger onto Lotte's lips.

"Let's just call it even, okay?" Lotte nodded. Akko turned to look at Sucy, who seemed almost... shy, as she turned her face away and shielded it with her hat. "So? Where's your big apology, Sucy?"

"...Apology? I'm just here to show off my drawing skills," she deadpanned, her trademark smirk trying to form, before wobbling and falling apart at the seams. Akko smiled fondly.

"I don't hate you, you know that?"

"...I missed you."

Akko smiled. "It's only been a few hours."

"Still."

Akko hugged her. "I missed you too." She extended her arm and dragged Lotte into the hug. "And I've missed you, Lotte."

"Same," Lotte sighed happily.

Diana smiled as she looked at the touching sight. Then Akko looked up at her. "Hey. Get in here."

"Me? This-this is a special moment for you three, I don't want to intrude-"

"Diana, please," Lotte interrupted. "Get in here. It's a special moment for you too."

"There was a third possibility I didn't think about," Sucy started. "That you really wanted to be Akko's friend. I guess it was too cheesy to consider. Since that one ended up being the right possibility, my fourth one, unfortunately, has to get cheesier. You get in here, hug us, and this trio of misfits becomes a quartet."

Diana smiled, and felt the smallest bit of wetness in her eyes. "The occasional cheese isn't so bad."

"It is when it leads to gas."

Diana burst out laughing as she knelt down and joined the hug, and she felt... content. It was a good feeling. She hoped she'd get to feel it more. After a few content moments, the hug was mutually broken by all parties.

"Now," Akko began, standing up and twirling her broom, "Who wants to see me kick air's butt?" Sucy and Lotte cheered, and she gave Diana a dazzling smile, filled to the brim with thanks. Diana smiled back, and knew that smile alone would've made this whole thing worth it. Then they took off into the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor-Piggy edited and, as always, did a fantastic job.


End file.
